1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting transistor and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting transistor which can increase the amount of charge induced into an organic layer, and a display device including the organic light emitting transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting transistor is a transistor using an organic material as a semiconductor device, unlike a general thin film transistor (TFT) using amorphous or polycrystalline silicon. The organic material used in the organic light emitting transistor as a semiconductor may be a p-type organic material including a polymer such as a conjugated polymer or thiophene, a metal phthalocyanine compound, and a condensed aromatic hydrocarbon such as pentacene, which may be used alone or in mixture with other compounds, or an n-type organic material including 1,4,5,8-naphthalene-tetracarboxylicacid-dianhydride (NTCDA), 11,11,12,12-tetracyanonaphth-2,6-quinodimethane (TCNNQD), 1,4,5,8-naphthalene-tetracarboxylic diphenylimide (NTCDI), and phthalocyanine fluoride.
The organic light emitting transistor may emit light according to the current flowing between the source electrode and the drain electrode. Thus, a display device can be formed using a plurality of organic light emitting transistors. The display device formed using the organic light emitting transistors is advantageous in achieving slimness, lightness in weight and a thin profile. In addition, the organic light emitting transistor is less restricted in selecting a substrate than the general TFT, thereby easily implementing a flexible display.
An organic layer functioning as a semiconductor in the organic light emitting transistor has low charge mobility, compared to a semiconductor layer of the general TFT. Therefore, since a small amount of current flows between the source electrode and the drain electrode of the organic light emitting transistor, the light emission efficiency of the organic light emitting transistor may not be sufficiently high.